


Maybe We'll Be Fine

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Three.No one could ever know, but Matt really had trouble picking sides sometimes.





	Maybe We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This one just came really quickly. The combination of the pairing and the kinks just sort of burst from me and fell neatly on the page, so here's day three.
> 
> The prompts were Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles), and I did all of them, although the last one is just barely mentioned.
> 
> Title is from "Never Start" by Middle Kids. Great song and really Fratt-y to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The bricks of the alley were rough on his back, scraping at his suit until they threatened to rub through to his skin below and, for a moment, Matt thought that it was something he probably deserved.

 _God_ , he really deserved it.

The man in front of him was a huge solid weight, pressing him hard into the bricks as he mouthed at whatever exposed skin he could find, having rolled down the high neck of his costume to nip and suck at the hollow of his throat like a man starved for attention and affection.

It was probably true that Frank Castle, The _Punisher_ , was drowning in his need. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, hear the noises in his throat that he probably thought were just quiet enough. Matt ignored them but they were so loud in his pounding ears, just like the slick sound of fingers that weren’t lubricated enough sliding into his ass because Frank needed him right then and there. They caught on the rim of his hole and he could feel the way they rubbed his skin raw, huge and thick inside of him.

It was night, sure, but he could hear every person who walked past them and wondered when, not if, someone would walk down the dead end alley. Or, even worse, if someone else who called themselves a hero would decide to patrol that specific alley just in time to see Frank’s desperation and his own sick need, rutting together like they couldn’t do anything else. He wondered what they would think, that all of their hate for one another, the _infamous_ rivalry, was fake and that they were _in love_.

The thought actually made him chuckle and Frank paused for just a moment, panting harshly in his ear.

“Y’okay, Red?”

When he nodded, Frank continued what he was doing, crooking up his fingers in a way that had Matt pushing his head in and biting hard enough to have Frank gasping and nearly grimacing, hiding his pain in a way that would be just enough to fool anyone else. Matt thought he deserved a little bit of pain, a dark part inside of him almost biting him again.

They weren’t in love. They couldn’t be, both of them had ruined themselves enough and ruined _each other_ far too often. No, the real, sick truth was that _this_ was the only place their rivalry could go. Bubbling up and spilling over into something that made Matt sick, the Devil inside of him and the devil on his shoulder warring until he had to tear it down and end the building tension in a way that almost felt cruel.

He could feel the different ways that Frank looked at him, acted around him. As those fingers left him and that thick, hard cock pushed started to push into him, pushing him back up against those rough bricks enough where he felt it rubbing at his skin through the costume, he almost wished it would tear through his costume and make him bleed.

Matt bit Frank’s shoulder once again and Frank continued to move inside him, pushing in until his _huge_ , thick cock was fully inside of him. It felt like all too many things at once, good and painful and overwhelming, a cold sweat breaking out on Matt’s skin. He blinked away tears and Frank’s huge fingers wiped away one that escaped, the big, bad _Punisher_ making a concerned noise in the back of his throat.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Matt’s ankles pulled Frank in to thrust up, both men gasping.

“You’re not.” Matt lied, head tipping back so his mask hit those bricks.

Just another sin to confess, he thought as Frank began to move in earnest, and he almost thought about asking if he was hurting Frank but he already knew the answer to that. When he would walk away, he would _always_ be hurting him.

Frank moved in a way that had been practiced many times since their arrangement began, boiling over after a fight that had bloodied both of their knuckles, but Matt knew this started long before they had touched each other in any way that would eventually hurt more than just physically, long before their encounters would have them limping away in other ways than just bruised legs.

Matt moved his head in a way that was also practiced, ducking out of the way of Frank’s intention to kiss him. They had kissed once and it hurt more than anything, knowing what they could never be. Instead, he ducked his head to bite back the noises he wanted to make, biting at Frank’s skin yet again, hard enough that Frank couldn’t hide the flinch. He moved his tongue over the flared skin, hot under his tongue, making a mark that he knew Frank would look and press at long after Matt had run away after their encounter.

Skin slapped against skin and, from the way Frank’s pulse increased, he knew he was close just as he was. Hands clawed at his hips, pulling him in and thrusting into him harder. One of Frank’s huge, hot hands closed around his erection, pre-cum making the slide easier, stroking him in time with the thrusts against his prostate. 

For a brief moment, he wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Frank. If they could ever have a lazy Sunday where they stayed in bed all day, sex and conversation all day. Matt rolled his head back, pushing back into Frank’s thrusting to try and push that thought back because it would never be possible. They could never be like that, destined to be Daredevil and the Punisher. 

They could only fight and fuck in dirty alleys and rooftops, pushing back their similarities and the idea that they could put it all aside to be together because this was so much easier.

As Matt came with a noise that he once again bit back against Frank’s skin, Frank following him quickly after, the haze of orgasm pushed aside every thought but the one to gather up the few pieces of his costume and get out of there.

Before he had to do any other form of thinking and feel Frank’s hurting that drifted off of his skin like waves, mixing with Matt’s own in a way that made him feel sick.

God forgive him, he always needed to take the easy way out. It beat working at something that would very likely never work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or at my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
